Followed Home
by Max Adler
Summary: Two kids are followed to their home one night, however the results are different...


Authors note: words in italics are thoughts

Followed Home on March 6 1998

Angelus's revenge

Sunnydale

Angelus silently stalked his prey going home. He growled as he thought about how humiliated he had been backing down from Harris of all people! Not only once but twice had Harris somehow beat him. First was that bloody spell which made Drusilla fall in love with her "kitten" not only did she stop him from killing Harris but then she moped about missing her "kitten" for the rest of the week! Then Harris managed to not only stop him from killing the slayer once but twice in one night! When Spike found out he literally fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Angelus grinned as he vamped out thinking about his coming torture of Harris. Perhaps he should let Harris get home and then Angelus would kill his parents with Harris watching. He sniffed frowning as he realized Harris's fear was increasing as he got closer to home. He shrugged thinking it was probably just because of the neighborhood. He narrowed his eyes though when he saw (and smelled) the kids fear increase even more when he saw his dad standing, well staggering really, in the doorway. His eyes narrowed though when he saw the father swing a fist at the boy.

"You're late again" the father shouted.

Angelus scowled as he caught a whiff of booze in the air. Considering the father's staggering posture and bottle in his hand, it took no leap of logic for Angelus to figure out the origin of the scent.

"I..." Xander tried to reply only to be cut off with a backhand from the father.

"You think I want to hear your lame excuses you little shit? Get inside!"

Angelus growled and seriously considered hitting the father who reminded him of his own. _Different clothes, different father, different era, same attitude, some things never change._ Angelus shook his head as the thought went through his mind. At first he was furious that Mr Harris dared intrude on his territory but then realized that this was better than any torture he could devise. Whistling jauntily Angelus strolled away into the night ignoring the crashes and cries from the Harris house.

Linda's Rescue

Boston

Linda looked worried as she followed her charge surreptitiously as Faith slunk home. Faith had been unable to find any food today and Linda knew that most of what was in the fridge at Faiths apartment was inedible, liquor, or drugs. She cursed Travers for refusing to allow her to take Faith when they located her 6 months ago, since Faith's late father had refused to give her to the council at birth. However, he had died shortly thereafter and her mother quickly plunged into a downward spiral that had resulted in this...hovel of an apartment. Travers had said "training her at such a late date would risk publicity and merely create an ill trained, ill bred slayer who would prove inadequate at her job and drain resources better spent in training other potentials from birth." Fortunately for Travers he had told her on the phone or Linda would quite possibly be jailed for assault. Her thoughts returned to Faith as she saw the poor girl search her pockets and book bag somewhat frantically. Finally the girl gave it up and knocked on the door.

"Hey ma, I can't find my keys, can ya let me in?" Faith called out in a voice husky with unhappiness and unshed tears.

Linda had to fight herself to keep from going forward and comforting the poor girl as the only answer was a loud snore. Faith knocked louder and repeated her call in a voice which nearly cracked with emotion. Unfortunately the only person roused by this was the neighbor in the apartment next door who started to verbally abuse Faith for rousing him from his sleep. Faith didn't respond to the neighbor and seemed to crumple, huddled up as best she could within the doorframe of the apartment, curling up for warmth as she tried to sleep resting her head against the door. Linda could stand no more of this and stepped forward, crouched down and extended a hand to Faith.

"Hello Faith, I'm here to help."


End file.
